chronicles_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinvoat Federation
A group of star systems and planets governed by a military group known as the Kinvoat. The Kinvoat Federation, much like the Helathyr Empire, had conquered and spread their might across hundreds of star systems. Unlike the Helathyr, however, the Kinvoat's early conquests were done by planetary bombardment. No warnings were given, no opportunity for negotiations were made, just direct bombardment of a planet's occupants. Almost a hundred sentient species were wiped out or displaced during the Kinvoat's early expansion. Later species didn't suffer the early barbaric assaults, as the Kinvoat adapted more strategic attacks to conquering a planet and enslaving its denizens. Kinvoat-Helathyr War The Helathyr Empire had dominated tens of thousands of planets by the time it encountered the Kinvoat Federation, which held almost a thousand systems at the time. The Kinvoat, wiser and less barbaric than it was in its early days, wished not to crossed swords with the Helathyr. The Kinvoat had claimed much of what would become Tazor and Peraloc Sector as their own territory. The Helathyr Emperor at that time wanted the untapped Ovidusa crystals that were detected across what would become Tazor Sector. The Kinvoat refused to relinquish claim of their territory and would attack any entity trying to mine from their territory without permission. The Federation had offered trading opportunities with the Empire but the Emperor could not agree with the trade terms. The Empire was at a recession in this time period. With little conflict, it had expanded too fast to have enough warships to enforce its rule. The lack of conflict had made the citizens of Helathyr less interested in enlisting and supporting the Helathyr military. The Helathyr weren't the only ones interested in the Ovidusa crystals. Sovereign governments and energy industries that rely on Ovidusa crystals wanted a stake in the untapped resources but the Kinvoat Federation refused to let anyone mine in their territories. A conspiracy was plotted, as these interested parties began devising false flag operations to start a war between the Kinvoat and the Helathyr, by exploiting the Kinvoat's barbaric history, provoking the Kinvoat to attack noncombat Helathyr ships and controlling Helathyr media by reporting the attacks unprovoked. Meanwhile, Helathyr forces started attacking border Kinvoat territories to provoke more aggressive attacks by the Kinvoat, furthering the Helathyr's agenda to present the Kinvoat Federation as a barbaric entity that needed to be put down. The false flag operations were a success, as citizens were fed fabricated information and, believing the Kinvoat were a threat to the Empire, began supporting military operations to fight the Kinvoat. The Kinvoat knew nothing about the false information being made about them. All they knew was that the Helathyr Empire appears to have declared war on the Federation and conflict can no longer be avoided. They began fighting back. The false flag operations had stopped as actual attacks by the Kinvoat had began. The Kinvoat-Helathyr war only lasted a few years, as the Helathyr's large resources and surge in military support (enlistment, ship construction, and weapons technology development) forced the Kinvoat military off from its conquered planets and out into the Peraloc region. Towards the end of the war, the Kinvoat Federation, now mere remnants of its military might, retreated to a small cluster of star systems out in the fringes of the galaxy's spiral arm. The Helathyr maintains a blockade around the Kinvoat's cluster. The few millions of Kinvoat citizens that stayed on their conquered planets were assimilated into the Helathyr Empire. The Empire's partners in this conspiracy took their cut of the regions that had detectable Ovidusa crystals. Energy industries such as the Fes Ralu and Jaraben Powers established themselves as major energy producers in the Tazor Sector, making Tazor a thriving and essential part of the Helathyr Empire. Category:Tazor Sector